Number 12 Wingeing place
by Walkin'talkin'ipod
Summary: When Davenport finds out there are other bionic superhuman teenagers in the area, he thinks it's important for his own to meet them. The two groups of rats bond whilst a certain blonde lab rat named Julia seduces Leo, whom she has taken more interest in than Adam, Bre and Chase. Little does Leo know Julia has something much more sinister planned than just a little flirting...
1. Chapter 1 Potter's lab

Davenport sat back in his chair, head in hands.

He knew it.

He knew someday that some other scientist would copy his life's work; his bionic super-humans. But he didn't know he could make them better. He watched the video message over and over again, the slick British accents of the three teenagers wriggling their way into his subconscious.

Two boys and one girl. Just like his. Only, it was clear that the female was the leader of the bunch. The others just seemed to be her goons. One boy demonstrated his superior strength AND intellect, something Davenport could never fully develop together. The other showed his ability to lift things with his mind and warp the thoughts, actions and abilities of people using the same muscle. Davenport wished he thought of that. Lastly, there was the girl. Tall, thin, waist length, pin-straight, blonde hair that hung loose about her. Her face was like perfect porcelain. Her nose like a button, he lips perfectly plump, cheekbones raised and defined. The kind of girl that would turn Leo into a stuttering mess in her presence. Her ability was invisibility and speed. But, the one ability that Davenport didn't understand the relevance of that had been given to her was her ability to seduce. Seductiveness didn't exactly spell 'super hero', did it? But that wasn't the weirdest thing about her. The one thing about this girl seemed to freak Davenport out yet amaze him beyond his belief; her eyes. Massive. Electric blue. Intricately detailed in the iris like a kaleidoscope pattern. But there was glittering in them. Something not quite right...

They all wore gold and black jumpsuits, not different from his own super-humans. One boy had raven black hair and bright green eyes and the sort of crooked smile that would make Bre swoon. The other was chestnut brown, had plump lips very similar to his sister's and the biggest, most puppy dog brown eyes you'd ever seen. He had sort of a nervous, timid quality about him. A kind of guy Bre would christen 'Adorable'. He was the only one that didn't seem threatening to him.

They were asking to meet Adam, Bre and Chase. They wanted to meet other bionic super-humans and were, apparently, sending me the message behind their creators back.

Should I let them meet others like themselves?

It was only fair, right?

They needed exposure to people like themselves so they didn't feel alone in the world... So they didn't rebel...

I didn't make a video for the email back. I didn't even write a lot.

One simple word was all I typed on the keyboard:

'Okay.'

* * *

(Leo's POV)

I watched Adam, Bre and Chase argue once more. The boys were teasing Bre by holding one of her bras over her head whilst she jumped to try and capture it, she was clearly mortified.

I, one the other hand, was very uncomfortable.

Thank goodness Big D entered the room, causing Adam to drop the bra and Bre the throw it back in her tube, with haste.

"Guys..." He said, in a confused tone, "I've got something to tell you..."

"You're sending them away, are you?" I blurted out.

"No, No!" He said, shaking his head, "Nothing bad... Well I don't know if it's good or... Well... Their are others. Other bionic super-human teenagers."

"What?" We all said, as the exact same time.

"Yes." He said, "They're are from Potter's lab not far from here. Only a few blocks away. They want to meet you. They want you to come over today. I said you would."

"What?" Said Chase, "How could you agree to that? We don't know these people or anything they're about! How do we know they're not evil?"

"Because they're not!" Said Davenport, "I always told you guys not to be judgmental, I'm surprised at you, Chase! Anyway, there are two boys and one girl. Daniel has strength and superior intellect, like Adam and Chase. Justin, who has telekinetic powers but is kind of shy. And then there's Julia. She has invisibility, speed like Bre's and um... Super seductiveness. "

That attracted a few giggles.

"ANYWAY." Said Davenport, loudly trying to control the laughter, "They live number 12 Wingeing place. Here's a picture of them. They're expecting you."

Big D handed me a picture before exiting. I barely saw the boys. My attention was directed to the girl in the middle. Oh damn, she was hot. Blonde, curvy and oh man those eyes. It was like they were staring into my soul. I couldn't take my eyes off her...

"Geez, don't drool on the picture Leo DROOLY!" Said Adam, snatching it from his hands, "We need to find these guys!"

"Yeah!" Said Bre, snatching the picture, "The boys are totally hot!"

Chase located the house that they were going to and they set off to find the other labrats.

* * *

They knocked on the door and it was answered by a small brown-eyed teenager.

"J-Julia?" He stuttered, in a timid British yell.

And that was Justin.

The gorgeous curvaceous blonde appeared before us, flashing a toothy grin.

"Hey! You came!" She said, in a slick british accent, dripping in seductiveness, "I'm so glad!"

"Woah!" Exclaimed Adam, Bre and Chase upon realizing the whole house was a lab.

"Feel free to try everything out." Said Julia in her sexy, flirty, British voice.

The rats didn't even respond before running into the house, leaving me looking quite idiotic, alone in the door way.

"So, I guess your Leo?" Said Julia, "Adam, Bre and Chase's best friend? Your mother told me about you..."

I nearly face palmed.

"O-Oh really?" I said, awkwardly.

"And she was right." She said, speaking slowly and flirty, "You are cute..."

I didn't know how to respond. I stood there like a lost puppy, staring into her beautiful eyes, my own very wide in shock.

"Come one." She said, taking my hand, "I'll show you around..."

I could barely pay attention to her seductive British voice as she showed me around the house. All I could concentrate on was the fact she thought I was 'cute' and was holding my hand...

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Am I asking too many questions? XD**

**Anyway, please review because I LOVE feedback!**

**I'll post more soon!**

**- Lucie Lee**


	2. Chapter 2 Worst subject

I hung back with Julia, as I watched the rats have fun with Potter's rats. Adam and Daniel were seeing who could lift the heaviest thing and Bree was flirting with Justin, whilst he dusted the floor with his shoe, nervously. Chase was on a touch screen computer, filled with different types of mind puzzles that seemed to light up at the problems before him. Nerd.

"How old are you?" Asked Julia, her hand still in mine.

"F-fourteen." I stuttered, "You?"

"Same." She said, beaming at me, "How do you like Adam, Bree and Chase?"

"They're awesome." I said, "They're like my best friends."

"And how do you like Daniel and Justin?" She asked, "Are we as 'awesome'?"

"Well, I haven't really spoke to Daniel and Justin..." I said.

"And me...?" She said, slowly and sexily.

"You're all kinds of awesome." I said, trying to match her flirty style but failing miserably.

"Always nice to hear." She said, winking at me, "Especially from a boy like you."

I fought every natural urge to blush in my body.

I failed.

"You're too cute." She said, giggling, "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Uh..." I said, mentally slapping myself for even considering pausing even slightly, "Yeah! Yes! Definitely! Yeppers! Si! Oui!"

And another mental slap.

She giggled again.

"You better stop that or you'll fry my bionics with a_ cuteness overload..._" She whispered, softly, dragging me off.

She took me into a hallway where a staircase resided and we sat on it together.

"So..." She said, staring a conversation, "Do you go to school?"

"Uh... Yeah." I said, thinking that was a rather obvious question."

"Oh, interesting!" She said, delightedly, "What's your favourite subject, then?"

I pondered for a second.

"I like English a lot." I said, "And science."

Another mental slap for boring answers.

"If I went to school, I think I'd really like _Chemistry..._" She said, slowly and seductively, dragging out the word 'chemistry'.

"Yeah." I said, catching on, "Chemistry is always good..."

She laughed a cute little school girl giggle. This was nuts. No girl ever laughed at me in that way...

"What's your least favourite subject?" She asked.

I was quick to answer.

"French." I said, shaking my head, "I am SOOOO bad at it..."

"Oh, come on! You can't be _bad_! It's the language of _looooove _after all..." She said, slowly speaking the word 'love'.

Dear lord. Her seductiveness. It was killing me.

"No, I really am..." I said, killing her attempt to flirt with me.

"Well, let me test you!" She asked, "How do you say... Hello?"

"Bonjour." I replied, simply.

"Goodbye?" She asked.

"Au'revoir." I replied.

"Thank you?" She asked.

"Merci." I replied, rolling my eyes but smiling, "This is basics, Julia! Even people who don't do French at school know this stuff!"

"Ok, let's make it a little _harder..."_ She said, winking and making me blush like crazy, "How do you say 'I like you'?"

I gulped.

"Je vous aime..." I said, softly, in reply.

She moved closer to me, her face edging closer to mine.

"_Je vous aime..." _She whispered, crashing her lips onto mine directly afterwards.

Julia, the hottest girl I had ever seen in my entire 14 years on this planet. was kissing me. Leo Dooley. The biggest loser I had ever seen in my entire 14 years on this planet.

What. The. Hell.

Suddenly, we were interrupted when we heard a:

"What the-?"

* * *

(Chase's POV)

Adam was distracted with interacting with Daniel. Bree was busy making her move and Justin. Leo was god knows where.

There were two rats left yet to bond. Me and Julia.

A smile crept along my face.

So the rat I was left with was the insanely hot, curvy, blonde rat with the ability of super seductiveness?

Let's just say I was little more than eager to bond with her.

But Julia had vanished. She was just there a minute ago. I was pretty sure she was checking me out as I was solving the puzzles.

I was confused so I went looking for the beautiful, curvaceous blonde. I looked in multiple rooms before walking down a dark hallway the contained a single staircase to the left.

I heard voices.

"... People who don't do French at school know this stuff!" I heard the voice of Leo exclaim.

What the hell...?

I crept up closer to the stair case.

"Ok, let's make it a little _harder_..." I heard the unmistakable, sexy, seductive voice utter.

I swear to god, I blushed just OVERHEARING that statement.

"How do you say I like you?" I heard Julia continue.

" Je vous aime..." I heard Leo say a little quieter than his previous statement.

"_Je vous aime..." _I heard Julia say, in a long whisper practically dripping in seductiveness.

I got closer to look at them and they were kissing...

A girl as hot as Julia kissing a guy as dorky as Leo?

I couldn't stop myself from saying it:

"What the...?"

The two broke apart upon seeing me, causing Leo to break out into a massive blushing, stuttering mess whilst Julia cheeks turned slightly pink and she gave a cute school girl giggle.

Before I could stop myself, I had said it:

"Seriously, him?" I said, looking at Julia.

Leo shot me a look I would never forget.

Hurt, anger and betrayal gathered in his youthful eyes all at once.

I saw tears glitter.

He stood up and ran off.

Julia shot me a very angry look:

"You're such a _bad boy _Chase..." She whispered, slowly, before running after Leo.

If she wasn't kissing Leo mere seconds before, I would have sworn to god she was flirting with me...

* * *

**Omg I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this chapter XD**

**I DON'T suggest flirting like THAT. EVER XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!**

**It means the world to me that you actually like my writing, thanks to the five that already have 3**

**- Lucie - Lee**


	3. Chapter 3 Drama Queen

I stormed out of Potter's lab, furious at my 'friend's' accusation.

How dare he? I was attractive... Right? I was funny? Smart? Endearing?

Oh come on, there had to be SOMETHING Julia saw in me other than just another kid she could play? Did she really like me or was it just a glitch of her seductive bionics?

Either way, I was smitten. And I was sure she was going to hurt me.

But I didn't care.

I got bitten by the love bug and it bit me deep. But, what if she realized the truth in what Chase said? She would only break my heart... Was I willing to take that risk?

Before I could contemplate my answer to my own question I spied Julia rushing down the street towards me.

"Leo! Leo, please wait!" She cried, in a desperate voice.

She sounded so sweet and the way she said my name: 'Lee-owww' just melted me. I had to stop.

"What do you want with me, Julia?" I asked her, throwing my hands in the air, "I mean look at you and then look at me! This is ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" She replied, getting closer to me, "I LIKE you!"

"But what Chase said is true: 'Seriously? Me?' Of all the people in world; me. The biggest loser in the solar system." I replied, looking her directly in the piercing blue eyes.

"Leo, I _like_ you..." She whispered, her face very close to time, "Je vous aime, remember?"

"Je vous aime..." I said, a crooked smile slipping onto my face, "Are you just playing me, Julia? Is this just a glitch of your bionics or what?"

"This is just Julia being Julia. No bionics. No fancy tricks. Just Julia." She said, before moving closer and brushing her lips against my ear and whispering seductively, "_Julia and Leo..."_

"Well, I guess we're cool then." I said, blushing like a maniac, "But if you think I going to talk to Chase, now, forget it."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't like people who don't think before they talk." She said, simply, "Unlike you, you, Leo Dooley, have a _way with words..."_

I was liquid in my shoes.

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I really wished we hadn't invited Davenport's rats over. The Bree girl was scaring me...

"I could just drown in your golden pools..." She whispered, staring into my eyes.

I stuttered, nervously. I couldn't deal with girls. I didn't do very well in casual social engagements...

Suddenly, as creepy Bree began to slide her hand across my biceps, the small boy named Leo that accompanied creepy Bree and friends here, stormed through the lab and out the door, kicking up thunder as he went.

Julia soon followed him crying:

'Leo, baby, wait!'

And then the spikey haired boy that also accompanied Creepy Bree walked into the lab and sat down on the chair next to Bree, frustrated.

"Do you mind?" Said Creepy Bree, annoyed, "I'm TRYING to have a conversation with Justin!"

"W-what's up Chase?" I asked, diverting the situation from Creepy Bree and I.

"Leo is a overly touchy little twerp, that's what's up!" He said, folding his arms.

"Please don't tell me you went overboard on the height jokes AGAIN?" She asked, rolling her eyes, "Do you remember how long it took to coax him out the bathroom last time?"

"No..." He grumbled, "This is all Julia's fault, anyway..."

"What did J-Julia do?" I asked, in my small voice.

"She was all over Leo!" He exclaimed, standing up and throwing his arms in the air, "Flirting like crazy, making inappropriate innuendoes, it was insane!"

Creepy Bree burst out laughing.

"No way!" She asked, "Like what?"

"Let's try something a little bit _harder..._" He said, imitating Julia's accent, badly.

Everyone laughed except for me. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"So, why is Leo upset?" Asked Adam, "Because you spied on him?"

Chase sighed.

"No." He replied, "He's mad because when they realized I'd seen it, I asked: 'Seriously? Him?' and he got all touchy for some reason. He's overreacting."

"CHASE!" Exclaimed Creepy Bree, making me jump, "What the hell? He's already has a low enough self esteem with girls without you making snarky comments to the ones that actually like him! Of course he has a right to be offended! I'D be offended!"

... I guess that was me asking Bree to leave me alone out the window, then...

"Not cool, Dude." Commented Adam, "That's a low blow."

"I didn't MEAN to say it!" Said Chase, rolling his eyes.

"Then go apologize!" Said Bree, fuming.

She was scaring me.

"Why should I?" Replied Chase, sounding offended by the statement, "He's the one that stormed off like a little brat!"

"Dude, you're in the wrong here." Said Adam, shaking his head, "Admit it."

"No!" Spat Chase, "I can't believe my own brother and sister would take sides against me! I'm going home!"

Before anyone could stop him, he'd stormed out the door, on his way home.

Suddenly, Daniel, who had remained silent through the whole fiasco spoke up. Needless to say, I jumped.

"Woah. Drama queen."

* * *

**I know this was a shitty chapter but it's gunna get better, I swear!**

**So, team Chase or team Leo? Who's side are you on?**

**Lucie lee xxx**


End file.
